Azmi
Azmis General Information: Azmi are a strange race, usually the result of an Azer breeding with a small race, creating something other than an ifrit. Many mistake them for demons or devils at first glance, but they are a race all their own related to the Plane of Fire. Surprisingly hardy and strong, despite their size, many attempting to enslave or capture their villages will find something in them that does not exist in their Azer heritage. Azmis, very much, reject the idea of slavery. Anyone brave enough to test this often find their heads on pikes at village gates or in town squares, paraded as some form of mockery. It is believed this punishment results from the Goblin-related in their number. This race can often be found crafting armor and weapons for those who may want them. Those who do business with them will often find they are extremely gruff and hard to get along with, but the quality of their work cannot be denied. Because of their nature, they often find themselves at competing odds with Dwarves. They are descended from the following races: Halflings, Gnomes, and Goblins. Most members of this race have a chaotic alignment. Even the evil ones detest slavery. Physical Description: An Azmi, at first glance, appears to be related to Hell or the Abyss. They usually have a pair of fiery horns on their forehead along with red, orange, or yellow skin. Their eyes usually range from jewel colored hues to ore-like tones. It is possible to see an Azmi with diamond-colored eyes or an Azmi with eyes as black as coal. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Azmis are strong and hardy, but they're usually gruff and hard to get along with. Azmis gain +2 Str, +2 Con, and -2 Cha. * Type: Azmis are outsiders with the native and fire subtypes. * Size: Azmis are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Speed: Azmis have a base speed of 40 feet. * Languages: Starting languages and languages available with more intelligence. Defense Racial Traits * Elemental Immunity: Azmis are immune to fire. * Natural Armor: Azmis have a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Bonus Feat Azmis receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat. They must pick between Craft (Weapons), Craft (Armor), or Profession (Blacksmith) * Skill Training: A single Craft skill and Profession are always considered class skills for azmis. The Craft skill in question must be Craft (Weapons) or Craft (Armor). The Profession skill must be Blacksmith. * Skill Bonus: Azmis have a +2 racial bonus on one of their previously chosen Craft skill checks. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-like ability: Azmis can cast spark at-will as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the azmi's class level. * Elemental Affinity: An azmi is tied strongly to the Plane of Fire, they treats their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Furthermore, an azmi able to cast domain spells that correspond to the Plane of Fire casts its domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. This trait does not give a azmi early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that she could already use without this trait. Movement Racial Traits * None Offense Racial Traits * Weapon Familiarity: Azmis are proficient with dogslicers, gnome hooked hammers, halfling sling staffs, and warhammers. Weakness Racial Traits * Elemental Vulnerability: Azmi have vulnerability to cold. Other Racial Traits * Bullet List Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Azmis can see in the dark up to 60 feet. General Information Height: Depending on the host race. If Goblin, use Goblins. If Halfling, use Halfling. If Gnome, use Gnome. Weight: Same as their heritage. Starting Age: Same as their heritage. Names: First name similar to their heritage, surname usually has relation to fire or smithing.